Spin the Wheel of Horror
"Spin the Wheel of Horror" is the second story in ''Goosebumps Triple Header: Book 1''. Synopsis Tyler Banks, his younger sister Emmy and their parents have recently won the opportunity to be constestants on their favorite show, Spin The Wheel of Horror. A horror-themed game show where you spin a wheel and compete in whatever challenge the wheel lands on. The grand prize is one hundred thousand dollars. As they drive to the studio, the family ends up lost, only to be stopped by a three eyed green scaled monster. They think it must be a costume and keep driving until they make it to a strange old building. They assume it to be the studio and go inside. Upon entering, they get chased by a skeleton to the stage of the game show. The audience are all monsters, but the family still think that they must be costumes. The wolfman host asks the family if they would rather be baked or fried, which confuses the Banks' as that isn't a normal question from the game show. They pick "baked" and spin the wheel. The wheel lands on "Hotel for Ghouls" and the Banks family are led to a creepy hotel. They enter the lobby and ring the desk bell. Suddenly the room begins to fill up with snakes. Tyler and Emmy free themselves, but their parents have suddenly disappeared. The kids are led to an elevator by a two-faced monster, who then vanishes as the elevator crashes to the basement floor. Tyler and Emmy exit the evlevator and find a swimming pool filled with green and black slime. Emmy almost falls in, but Tyler saves her. Their parents show up, mentioning that they had slipped through a trap door in the lobby. As the Banks family try to leave, two giant monsters show up and try to push them into the pool. Suddenly, the room begins to tilt upward and the family fall into the pool. Suddenly, the Banks family end up back on the game show stage. They ask the host if this is really Spin The Wheel Of Horror, ''to which the host tells them no. This is actually a Monster Lodge banquet and the Banks are on the menu. When he asked if they wanted to be baked or fried, it was to find out how they wanted to be cooked alive and the challenge was to make them scared, as fear makes humans tastier. The Banks family try to run, but get caught by the monsters and led to a giant oven. As the family accept their fate, suddenly the host reveals that they were kidding about cooking them alive and that this whole thing really was ''Spin The Wheel Of Horror. The host asks the Banks family if they would like their hundred grand or go to the challenge round. Mr. Banks says that the'll take the money and that they would like their lunch now. The Banks family then grow fangs and attack the host, eating him alive. Trivia *The twist ending of this story is similar to The Girl Who Cried Monster as the Dark family in that story were also revealed to be monsters at the end. *The Banks family share the same last name as Greg and his family from Say Cheese and Die! Category:Goosebumps Triple Header Category:Short Stories Category:Monsters Category:Snakes